


if you love her (let her go)

by grey_king



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin are the softest ever, Drabble-ish?, F/F, also kinda short so oof, i started this when i was drunk oof, inspire by lauv's superhero, softeu with a surprise, stan lauv, stan loona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_king/pseuds/grey_king
Summary: hyunjin met a superhero.she lost her.and she wants her back.





	if you love her (let her go)

**Author's Note:**

> and im back with a 2jin fic this time :DD  
> i didn't proof read this again since it was pretty late and i just want this out of my system. anygays, enjoy :D

_ i met a superhero. _

_ i lost her. _

_ i want her back. _

  
  
  
  


hyunjin was never good at showing emotions. so sometimes she wonders if heejin knows how much she loves her. she struggles to show her love through her actions, but she sure does wish they'll be more than enough.

 

was the bouquet of flowers enough? what if she brought some chocolates along? maybe heejin would like them better.

 

so she derails from her destination for a few moments to go to that favorite chocolate shop heejin loves so much, she's willing to be late for her 1st subject back in college just to get her 'energy booster'.

 

hyunjin lets herself get lost in the memories as she drives there; her childhood years with heejin, her sweet high school moments and her college suffering until the day they graduated and got their own apartment.

 

it was a little rough at first, they barely had their own stuff and their friends had to donate their spare bed and some cabinets because they only had a small table and the tiny refrigerator hyunjin had back in college for being the athlete of the year.

 

it was all worth it in the end, the multiple part-times became one steady job which she was paid more than her past jobs. heejin was also promoted and through that they bought their sofas. they bought their kitchenware, blankets, pillows and little by little they started to fill their home. she felt proud for the both of them. it really felt like they're gonna start living the rest of their lives together.

 

she smiles while reminiscing, heading back to her car with a box of chocolates at hand.

 

(hyunjin wonders if heejin remembers them fondly as much as she does.)

  
  
  


hyunjin was never good at showing emotions. but right now she's trying to calm her heart down on her way up on that hill. she has always been nervous whenever she goes out on dates with her lover, no matter how many times they've been in. even on that time she proposed to heejin. that was on of the most nerve-wracking moments of her life.

 

her palms were sweaty and her heart was pounding loudly in her chest when she kneeled down on one knee and stuttered when she asked her girlfriend in marriage. but she felt as light as a feather too, when heejin kneeled down in front of her and practically sobbed a 'yes' on her shoulder as she was wrapped in the tightest hug heejin encased her in, repeating her answer millions of times.

 

easing her grip on the flowers and making sure she has the box of chocolates on hand, she starts to trek up, trying to steady her breathing. once she reaches there, a sad smile graces her features before going closer.

 

"hey heej, how have you been?"

 

she sat down facing the headstone, placing the flowers and the box of chocolate in front of it. hyunjin pushes back her tears whenever she's in front of her lover's grave, knowing well that heejin dislikes it when she's sad.

 

"i brought you the chocolates you love so much so i was a bit late than usual." she paused for a bit, as if someone would answer back.

 

"i miss you a lot too. since i've been busy from work trying to keep our apartment. it's a little lonely too, cause i don't see you there when i get home." she lets out an empty chuckle, hyunjin sighs tiredly and picks a petal from the pink carnations she brought that has fallen off.

 

"i miss you so much that sometimes i dream of you waking up beside me again. is that okay for you heej? because right now i just can't seem to let you go."

 

hyunjin wipes her tears and tries to compose herself, the pain of losing and the realization that heejin wasn't there anymore hits the hardest when she's here. when she sees the name of her lover, with her surname, on a headstone in front of her. she fiddles with the rings on her necklace, out of habit when she starts missing heejin too much.

 

she sits there for hours, having lost track of the time, talking as if heejin would hear her. reminiscing at times and crying as well because she could never cry in front of anyone else other than her lover.

  
  
  


hyunjin was never good at showing emotions, but she sure wishes she could show them more to heejin when she was still there.

 

hyunjin misses her superhero.

she lost her.

and she wants nothing else but to have her back.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...oof
> 
> also follow me on twt: @brokeSCONE  
> ask me stuff too on curious cat: chomp-tops


End file.
